Weredevils
The Weredevils o' the Fall are nine weredevils (20:3:19 "...they will be those who are born in the water of a woman's womb; their mothers shall be made heavy with child by Mattes; and they will become as devils before all of humankind...") who in the Faith o' Nine will supposedly act as the augurs of Canetol Come Again, and the Fall of Humankind. They are the Devil of Doom; said to be gigantic, and to eat mountains, called Landerstorm (middle Lobott: "World Storm"). The Devil of Death; said to wear the skull of a giant on his head, and to feast upon still hearts, called Erzael (Sefenlander: "Servant to Goddess"). The Devil of Darkness; said to be cloaked in shadows, and to ride a giant spider born of ice, called Lychthief (old Lobott: "Lightstealer"). The Devil of Drought; said to have fur of flames, and to ride upon a steed of stone called Blachorse (not to be confused with Ayeson's steed Blachorse), and his name is Gahaholk nok Ekrolk (Farwestern: "Lord of the Stone"). The Devil of Despair; said to be man-like, and to wear clothes, and to ride upon a tall scrawny horse with three heads, called Smokout (old Lobott: "Smoke-Out"). The Devil of Dread; said to be of grey fur, and to ride upon darkness embodied, called Fear (old Lobott: "Fire"). The Devil of Decay; said to have dead flesh, crawling with worms, and spiders, to wear rags, and to ride upon a pale mare, called Kratar (from Irrinisian: Harkrat, a form of "Hockrott"). The Devil of Destruction; said to be massive, muscular, and wear the Inferno Gauntlet, which spews flames, and turns water to ash, called Thanatos (from Farwestern: Thamalkos, "Prince of Death"). The Devil of Dreams, Thanatos' older sister, will come last, said to be of fog, cloaked by stars, and riding a steed called the Nightmare, called Hypnos (from Farwestern: Hypnolki, "Sleep"). The Weredevils will come with the Triumvirate of Terror: Canetol Come Again who shall be the King Clad in Black, the Dragon With Seventeen Tits, and the Fogman Gebel (from Sefenlander: "Land-God," more figuratively "World's God"). The King Clad in Black shall wield a sword to make even gods bleed, and will be born the son of man (20:3:1 "He shall be the son of mud and blood"), and the dragon. Gebel shall bring with him lightning and shall himself be an augur to Canetol's augurs, appearing to them to beg them "Come and Conquer, Conquer and Come." The dragon will burn mighty cities, and shall eat the sinful, whom will be hunted by the weredevils. Doom shall befall the mountains, the forests, and the seas. Death will come for humans and animals and plants alike. Darkness shall befall the entire world. Drought shall creep in from deserts, and cause famine and flame. Despair shall creep into the hearts of men, boiling blood, and causing us to drown in it. Dread will come then. Decay will arrive, and the flies and the moths will be as lords and kings. Destruction will follow, laying waste to what remains, and the worms shall be as gods. Dreams will come last, and all shall fall asleep in a dream called sunday. Canetol will wake the wicked from the sweet sleep, and this Earth will become a living nightmare as Mattes' Great-Hall consumes all. Category:Mythology Category:Faith Category:Faith o' Nine